Dust to Dust
Dust to Dust is a Pokemon based post-apocalypic series created by Binkatong. Plot Five years ago, a terrible air-borne pokemon virus swept across the entire pokemon world, turning every single pokemon it infected into a mindless, bloodthirsty monsters that wouldn't so much as hesitate to rip the head off of their trainer, no matter how close to them they are. The humans, having lost control of their pokemon and therefore their greatest defense mechanism, didn't stand a chance against the rabid pokemon. Society collapsed in a matter of days, and soon only 5% of the human population remained. But, not all the pokemon succumbed to the virus. Those who were already infected with PokeRus were more than just resistant, their power suddenly ampliefied, transforming them into super-powerful, fully evolved versions of what they once were. And, most importantly of all, they stayed loyal to their trainers. Olivia was a fairly new Unova trainer when the infection took hold. In a battle with a randomly encountered trainer, her entire team contracted PokeRus, just before the hysteria began. Her pokemon didn't turn on her but instead evolved rapidly and protected her, allowing her to flee with them to the mountains beyond Route 6. She hides there for a few years, and when she immerges she encounters a world that's absolutely nothing like the one she left. News 11/26/12: Act I of the pilot episode is set to premiere December 1st, 2012! Characters Main Characters *Olivia "Liv" **Iggy the male Charizard **Tesla the female Luxray **Angel the male Zoroark **Choler the male Scolipede **Sterling the male Aggron **Maxilla the female Garchomp *Nick **SpikeMike the Ferrothorn **Ne0s the Haxorus **AquaSerp the female Milotic **Volty the female Galvantula **Skystriker the male Staraptor **Hawky the female Blaziken *Brian **SeaDragon the Kingdra **Volca the Volcarona **Vire the Electrivire **GrassSerpant the Serperior **Blade the Gallade **Gengar *Flukey **Totodile (with Everstone) **Scalamance **Sceptile **Arcanine **Snorlax **Floatzel *Zak **Female Lucario **Male Scizor **Male Shiny Charizard **Female Eelektross **Male Dragonite **Female Milotic *Rex **Swaglett the male Dugtrio **Rawr the female Tyranitar **Magno the Magnezone **Splash the male Empoleon **Vine the female Serperior **Zap the female Raichu *Tron (Non-trainer; tech master) Villains *Nar **Garchomp (DESTROYUSALL) **Gardevoir (SexSlave) **Electivire (Elektron) **Magmortar (ObsidianMan) **Emboar (Bacon) Sign up Please fill out the following form if you want to join in. Note that all of the pokemon will be elevated to their highest evolution possible. Movesets are going to work a little differently in this, but if you have something that you really want one of your pokemon to be able to do, let me know. Also note that I'll be assigning your character whatever personality best works for the story, so they won't be acting anything like you. NOTE: Excluding Zon's character, I will not be accepting any more Hero Trainers. You may still sign up as a Villain Trainer, or a Non-Trainer using the non-trainer form. Trainer Form : Name: : Age: (Minimum 13) : Appearance: (Text description or picture works) : Hero or Villain?: (If I get to many of one or the other, I'll have to shift things around.) : Pokemon: (Put species, nickname, gender, and any other info here) *Pokemon #1 *Pokemon #2 *Pokemon #3 *Pokemon #4 *Pokemon #5 *Pokemon #6 Non-Trainer Form : Name: : Age: : Appearance: : Additional Skills: (No superpowers, but things like martial arts training, weapon mastery of some kind, hightened intelligence, etc. are fine. Limit two or three things, depending on how major they are. This is to make up for their lack of pokemon.) : Anything else?: : Episodes Dust to Dust/Season 1|Season 1 Close|Close Trivia *Liv was originally going to be based after the author, Bink, but then the character started getting much more social and rebellious and generally different, so her name and appearance changed. Category:Series Category:Pokémon Category:Dust to Dust